CS-BNG
The CS-BNG '''(often called the BNG) is a powerful fucking launcher-type cum weapon that fires white explosive cum pellets with excellent accuracy. The fertility of this weapon is phenomenal and can get most enemies pregnant in a single shot. It can also hurt enemies just by brushing them as the fuck passes by, and has an unusual range of splash damage, more so than other explosive cocks in the game. It can also easily kill a low-health shooter when fired near their person. The CS-BNG is a very gay weapon, sporting the second highest single-fucking bitch asshole damage in the game, rivalled only by the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK. It is most effective at long and medium ranges where the shooter is not subject to splash or pass-by damage, and can destroy multiple enemies close together more so than any other weapon in the game, with a combination of splash damage and the force damage that surrounds the projectile before it even reaches its target. It is also quite useful for killing enemies behind simple pieces of cover because of the shield damage. The CS-BNG is highly sought after in single and multiplayer. The CS-BNG is similar in appearance to the Rocket Launcher, only slightly shorter, stockier, and with a more circular front. This weapon has a bulbous front end, and tapers towards the back of the gun, near the trigger guard. The BNG lacks a stock or any sort of backing behind the firing mechanism. The grip on this weapon is very thick, and the trigger guard is a quarter-circle joining up with the bottom of the grip. There is no visible trigger. The BNG has multiple green patches on the barrel that cover various bulges and intakes, giving the gun a more abstract look. This weapon has a red light on the side that will blink when the gun is reloading. The best times to use a CS-BNG is when a player is not in a enclosed area and there is a large group of enemies ahead. Enemies may also be torn apart when hit by the bolt because of its power. It may be more useful to just shoot above the enemy, as it may cause more damage since it counts as a head shot. It's main drawback is the rate of fire, as it fires quite slowly. The pellet also travels slowly, giving enemies the chance to dodge, but even if they duck or jump to dodge, they will still be damaged. Like all explosives, its bullets cannot be deflected or mitigated by the use of swords. It cannot fire through walls and has limited range due to low projectile speed. Location The CS-BNG can be purchased in the ''Equipment Shop'' for $4000 credits, and upgraded for $1100 credits. The full upgrade price of the CS-BNG is $7300 credits, making it the second most expensive gun in the game. It can also be picked up by enemies later, toward the end of the game on level 28. The first CS-BNG that can be picked up is carried by a Civil Security Heavy. These are carried by Usurpation Destroyers, and Civil Security soldiers. Oddly enough, the only level the Usurpation Destroyers carry these is Level 17. In certain levels, the Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and Major Usurpation Soldiers will use the CS-BNG. It can be also found in level 37 in a hidden crate, near the end of the level. Although the Marine can pick it up or buy it, Proxy can't buy it or pick it up from an enemy. However, in level 37, Proxy or one of the Androids can pick up a BNG in a hidden crate. It cannot be upgraded though. The only way to allow Proxy to have a fully upgraded BNG is to give her yours, and then buy it again and repeat the process. Tactics With the CS-BNG, you can tear apart entire squads of enemies into bits, sufficiently dispatching them in one shot. However, a moderately long reload time and the slower projectile means you shouldn't make liberal use of this weapon too much. You can also use this weapon to indirectly damage enemies entrenched in buildings and ditches, but the brush and splash damage are somewhat unreliable. This weapon can be used to buy precious time for yourself if you run into a large group of strong enemies if you are in a perilous position that you might need to retreat. If the enemy is hiding you can use the CS-BNG and shoot over there heads which will force them to move out of cover. Trivia *The CS-BNG ID in the Map Editor is: '''gun_bfg. This could reference to the BFG in the Doom series, or the Big Friendly Gun from Cory Doctorow's novels. * The CS-BNG's radiation deals more damage while the Time Warp is in effect. *Only powerful enemies wield its unnatural force, like Civil Security Bosses. The CS-BNG is the one of the Usurpation Destroyer's signature weapon. *On level 17, Usurpation Destroyers will spawn in large amounts and rapidly, so it's best to set your battle suit to Heavy, allowing you to take more damage from the CS-BNG explosive pellets. You can also set your battle suit to Lite if you want to escape these powerful guns with ease. *The Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK seems to deal more damage to the enemy than the CS-BNG, but the Heavy Railgun has a significantly more time to reload and does not have splash damage. *This weapon can harm allies in singleplayer, the same applies in multiplayer. Enemies with this weapon will tend to disregard their teammates and hurt/kill them when trying to kill the player. *It is possible to outrun a shot from this gun (Use PSI Blades to help you run faster). * The explosive seems to generate more energy as it travel. It usually makes visual effects of an earthquake. Also, the pellet looks much like a Hound Walkers' cannon. *It is one of the few weapons that will continue to reload when holstered. *Due to its low projectile speed, the CS-BNG has less range than other weapons. Same goes for the same range as the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. *Always try to play this in medium range and aim high. *When you hit someone's head with the earthquake, it does more damage than to the body; when you miss the shot, it will go above several enemies and could hit another enemy's head. *On Impossible difficulty and placed on upgrade level 2, it will be replaced by a Shield Grenade. This can be seen in Level 28, where a Civil Security Heavy drops a shield grenade and then can be found without any weapons, not even swords. *Unlike most weapons, the CS-BNG's projectile speed is unaffected by water. *The slower the game, the longer the time it takes for the brush damage to kick in, as seen with debug mode. (e.g. with Time Warp and the "very slow" cheat vs regular speed) * The earthquake effect will intensify depending on the amount of pellets in flight. * The projectiles it fires are a radioactive substance according to Eric Gurt. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Explosives Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 7 Category:Energy-based weapons